Sand Wraith
Main Page= |Release Date = February 11th, 2015 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Night Fury |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 8.8 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 6.3 *Acceleration: 3.2 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 200 *FPR: 365 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 100 *HPR: 300 *DEF: 175 *HP: 2350 |Battle = *Firepower: 7.3 *Shot Limit: 8 *Base Damage: 11 (Titan: 12) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: 791) |Skills = *Camouflage *Rock |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }}The Sand Wraith is a Tidal Class dragon released on February 11th, 2015. They can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members) from the store. As for V2.3.0, in the intro sequence, the Sand Wraith is one of the four Secondary Starter Dragons that can appear caged, most likely to unlock the Stable Missions without needing to buy a new dragon (the player still has to choose their actual starter dragon). In 18th of April, 2017, the Sand Wraith recieved a Titan Stage. In 13th of June, 2017, the Sand Wraith recieved a new exclusive skin (from 13th of June to 19th of June) called Ruby Crystal. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"A Tidal Class expert in camouflage that buries itself in the sand. It's a good way to surprise their prey...and avoid sunburn! :"Unlike other dragons, the Sand Wraith has a unique fire power. It shoots hardened balls of sand surrounded by weak fire from a distance. The Sand Wraith makes full use of its sandy habitat, the beaches and the deserts. It buries itself in sand for long periods of times, waiting for unsuspecting prey. Then, it ambushes it and strikes. It is an excellent, ingenious idea as it prevents potential prey from spotting it. The beach and desert is a rather hot environment and thus, this method also helps prevent the Sand Wraith from getting sunburn. The very fact that the Sand Wraith is able to come up with the ingenious idea of hiding in sand shows that the Sand Wraith is highly intelligent. It is able to solve problems and improvise on solutions. They are able to make good use of their environment. Their problem solving skills and critical thinking is similar to that of a human. These skills are useful when hunting." For more information on the Sand Wraith, visit here. Trivia *It's unknown why the Sand Wraith was chosen to be one of the Secondary Starter Dragons and not a member-exclusive starter instead - though it was most likely due to how popular it was. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood SandWraithStoreEgg.jpg swe.jpg|Sand Wraith Egg baby sandw.png|Baby Sand Wraith bby sandw fly.png|Baby Sand Wraith Flying sandw oricolor.png|Sand Wraith Default Colors sandw stand.png|Sand Wraith Standing sandw idle.png|Sand Wraith Idle sandw sit.png|Sand Wraith Sitting sandw sleep 1.png|Sand Wraith Sleeping (profile) sandw sleep 2.png|Sand Wraith Sleeping (upper view) sandw swim.png|Sand Wraith Swimming sandw fire.png|Sand Wraith's Fire sandw happy.png|Sand Wraith's Happy Particles (sand coming out of his mouth) sandw markings 1.png|Dorsal and Upperwing markings sandw markings 3.png|Underwing and Abdominal markings sandw markings 2.png|Sacrum Fins markings sandw markings 4.png|Dorsal markings (close-up) sandw markings 5.png|Limbs, Thorax and Head markings (profile) sandw markings 6.png|Thorax and Head markings (front view) sandw markings 7.png|Head markings (upper view) sandw markings 8.png|Sand Wraith Teeth and "Fills" sandw hover.png|Sand Wraith Hovering sandw fly.png|Sand Wraith Flying sandw fly shot 1.png|Sand Wraith firing while flying (front view) sandw fly shot 2.png|Sand Wraith firing while flying (profile) sandw glide.png|Sand Wraith Gliding sandw break.png|Sand Wraith Braking Titan Stage TSand Stand.png|Titan Sand Wraith Standing TSand Idle.png|Titan Sand Wraith Idle TSand Sit.png|Titan Sand Wraith Sitting TSand Sleep.png|Titan Sand Wraith Sleeping (profile) TSand Sleep top.png|Titan Sand Wraith Sleeping (upper view) tsandw swim.png|Titan Sand Wraith Swimming TSand Fire.png|Titan Sand Wraith's fire tsandw marks 1.png|Wingspan and fins tsandw marks 2.png|Head, dorsal and sacrum spines (profile) tsandw marks 5.png|Head, dorsal and sacrum spines (upper view) tsandw marks 3.png|Head close-up (profile) tsandw marks 4.png|Head close-up (upper view) TSand Hover.png|Titan Sand Wraith Hovering TSand Fly.png|Titan Sand Wraith Flying TSand Glide.png|Titan Sand Wraith Gliding TSand Break.png|Titan Sand Wraith Braking TSandvsSand.png|Comparison between Titan and non-Titan Sand Wraith Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Hero Skin sandw hero 1.png|Sand Wraith Hero/Default Skin sandw hero 2.png|Upperwing patterns sandwt hero 1.png|Titan Sand Wraith Hero/Default Skin sandwt hero 2.png|Upperwing patterns Ruby Crystal sandw rubyc 1.png|Sand Wraith Ruby Crystal Skin sandw rubyc 2.png|Upperwing patterns sandw rubyc 3.png|Underwing patterns sandw rubyc 4.png|General body patterns sandwt rubyc 1.png|Titan Sand Wraith Ruby Crystal Skin sandwt rubyc 2.png|Upperwing patterns sandwt rubyc 3.png|Underwing patterns sandwt rubyc 4.png|General body patterns Racing Stripes Racing Colors Category:Dragons Category:Secondary Starter Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Tidal Class Category:Skill: Camouflage Category:Skill: Rock Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Reused Model Animation Dragons